Despicable me
by TLCinternational
Summary: Minions are trying to find a leader to them and follow, but its hard because when they finally find one, they kill them. So, first they found Megamind and later started following Ghruv.
In a long time ago, minions were trying to find a good leader to them, but when they find one something bad always happen. Minions found a dinosaur who could be their leader, but one of the minions threw a small rock in a big rock, which the big rock dislocated a little bit and start rolling the mountain. The rock was rolling until hit the dinosaur and make him fell in a volcano with lava. Other leader that they found was a vampire. In his birthday, the minions make a surprise to him and opened the window, which the vampire died because of the light. So, the minions killed many leaders of them and were kind of giving up to find the leader.

Minions stopped in a place where just snow had. They built some residences to stay there and try to leave there. One day, an airplane just stopped in the snow, and a guy, which he had blue skin, went out of the plane and was looking for something. The minions were happy because they could make this guy their leader. The guy went through them and said: "I am Mega Mind. I'm here to take all the snow off of this place and built the biggest restaurant of the world." One of the minions said: "But what about us? Where we are going to stay?" Mega Mind said: "You guys can all work for me, because it won't be a normal restaurant, my office will be right here also." All the minions looked at each other, and start jumping and playing with each other. "What are you guys doing?" "Now we are going to make you our leader." "Okay, this is not a bad choice. So let's go everyone, I want you all to work hard and make the restaurant be ready in two months." The minions were so happy and started working in the restaurant to make Mega Mind glad.

Mega Mind is trying to dominate the world and do whatever he wants to. His objective is make a little monster, who can eat and destroy everything that is in front of them.

A big man walking back home in the street dressing all black clothes were observing people around, just doing his job. His name is Ghruv and he works to a company of detective. Ghruv's job is try to stop the villains that is doing bad stuff to the world, or to something. His house is really crazy, but under that, he has his laboratory, which Dr. Nepharo helps him.

In about two weeks, the minions took all the snow off and start building the new restaurant. Mega Mind build a mini laboratory to him to make some plans about the restaurant and how he could dominate the world. Mega Mind was trying to think what people or what animal could be the mini monster which destroy everything. His helper, which is Willy. Willy is a fish, he has and glass of water around him and his body is a robot.

Ghruv and Dr. Nepharo were doing cakes to sell because they wanted to make more money. Ghruv is the one which only does the stuffs in the computer, like architect, and Dr. Nepharo is the one which make the stuffs happen. Ghruv designed and Dr. Nepharo built. Ghruv wanted more people to work with him, but was hard to find someone because they were all scared of him. One day, three little girls were selling boxes of cookie, and Ghruv started buying. So, the little girls start to go there every day.

A month passed and the restaurant started growing. The minions were so focus on their job and so happy also because they have a leader. Mega Mind had too much work to do, also trying to see what being could be the mini monster. Mega Mind already was stressed because he couldn't find anyone to be the mini monster, so he got angry and start bothering the minions. Mind said "Come on everyone, I want to see this restaurant ready in a couple of weeks. Stop making joke with each other and keep working." Mega Mind thought that minions were doing very slowly.

Ghruv and Dr. Nepharo started working on a plan, which could make all the objects, people, or animals small. It's a machine which has a big power and need a lot of things to build. So, Ghruv needed money to build, he already has some but needed more. At this moment, he remembered the three little girls. This girls does not have parents, they are at an orphanage selling whatever they want to sell to make money and survive. Ghruv thought if he adopt the girls, they could help him and make money also.

Ghruv went to the orphanage, where the girls are, and talked to the secretary to allow him take care of them. It took too much time until he get the papers, which allowed him to be their dad. When the girls went to Ghruv's house they got scared, because he is scared and his house is scared also. The young girl was called Judity, the middle one was Scarlot, and the old one was Margot.

Ghruv told the girls that they will still sell the cookies to help him make money, and the girls asked: "How can we have our own money if you are going to take everything of us?"

"You girls work for me, and I'll give you food and a place to sleep. If you girls doesn't like the idea, you can go away."

So, the girls thought about it and agreed with him. Ghruv told them to start working and make money. Ghruv's house is near to the place where the minions are building the Mind's restaurant. The girls were at that place to sell the cookies and saw what was going on there. When they came back to Ghruv's house they told him what was going on there. It made Ghruv think about it, because no one could have enough money to take the snow out and build a huge restaurant there. The girls also told him that had many yellow monsters working with Mega Mind. At this moment, Ghruv wait a few hours and went there with his car to see what was happening.

When Ghruv got there, he just stopped his car behind a big three, which no one could see him. He got his binoculars and start watching what was going on. After that, when Ghruv was at home, he start thinking about the little yellow monsters. It was a lot of them, which could help him in everything. So he and Dr. Nepharo were thinking a way what they could do to get the minions with them.

Ghruv thought a lot until he get an idea, which his idea was get the girls and send them there to sell the cookies and some cake. Getting there, Mega Mind was so happy because there was some girls selling something to eat. Mind said "OMG, I love this cookies, I want to buy the whole box of cookies". Mind bought all of the cookies and the girls went back home. Getting there, Ghruv told the girls to go with him at his office because he wanted to talk with the girls. Ghruv said "I was thinking in a good plan to get that minions to work here with us."

"How you are going to get them and come to work with you?" asked the girls.

"You girls are going to sell the cookies, and I'll send you a picture to show them how our office is and how much I need them to come here and work. This picture will show the whole thing, and many foods"

"I don't think your plan will work"

"We have to try first, and later we will see, if it doesn't work, later I'll think in another plan. Now everyone goes to sleep because it's already late"

"Okay, but first we need you to tell us a story. We have many books here, and before we sleep, our secretary used to tell us a history."

"I'm not going to tell you guys a history."

"Please, we can't sleep without a history."

"Then you guys won't sleep. Have a good night and see you tomorrow."

He closed the door and went sleep, but the girls started talking about their new "father". Margot said "He won't tell us a history, he will never give us a kiss before we sleep, he doesn't like us, he only us here to work for him. Don't worry Judity, it will be okay"

"But he could just read a book. It's not even big" Said Judity.

"I know, but he won't. Good night Judity and Scarlot."

"Good night" said both of the girls.

In the other day, Ghruv woke up so excited to see if his plan was going to work. He called the girls and said "Are you girls ready? Today is a good day. Today is the day which we are going to have all the minions here working with us."

"We are almost done, just finish putting our clothes"

When the girls were done, Ghruv took them until the new restaurant, which was almost done, just one more week and that's it. Mega Mind saw Margot, Judity, and Scarlot and already sent one of the minions to go there and pay the girls. When he got there, the girls sell the cookies and showed to him the picture. When he saw a banana in the picture, he got crazy and saying "Banana, banana, banana". And all of the minions start running until him. Minions only love one big thing, and this big thing is banana. They love eat it. So where has banana, the minions will be there. It cause a big confusion there, because all the minions wanted banana, so Mega Mind couldn't know what to do at that moment. The girls started going home and the minions going behind of the girls. Mega Mind got crazy and started calling the minions back. The minions doesn't care with him anymore and went all to Ghruv's house.

Getting there, Ghruv was so happy and told everyone to go to his office. Ghruv started talking what he wanted to do with them. He said "Hello everyone, I'm going to be your leader through know. So whatever I tell you to do, you do it." And one of the minions said "We can do everything to you, but you need to promise to us only one thing."

"What is this thing?"

"You need to promise us that we will have banana for the rest of our life."

"Just it?"

"Yes, just it."

"Okay then. Here is our purpose. I want to build a big gun, which can make everything smaller, and you guys are going to help me. I already have all the schedule, you guys and Dr. Nepharo will help me build it"

"Okay, we are ready to do it"

Mega Mind got really mad and start thinking what he could do. The restaurant only needed 4-5 days to be all done. They just need to put the furniture inside and that's it. Mind was not that really angry with Ghruv, he was just mad because the minions left him. After that, Mind started working so hard to see what he could make to have the minions back.

At Ghruv's office, the stuff was going very well, the machine was getting shape and Ghruv was loving the girls more and more. It seems that all the minions were a part of Ghruv's family. Whatever they wants to, Ghruv was there to help. Same thing for the minions, whatever Ghruv wants to, the minions was there to help. During at this time, Mega Mind and his helper (Willy) got a brilliant idea. The idea was to transform the minions in a mini monster, which the minions could eat and destroy whatever Mind wants them to destroy.

Mega Mind and Willy made the plan, put it into a paper and started making it happen. Willy and Mega Mind had a big laboratory at their restaurant, which they could make some experiments. Their plan was to make an IV to inject in the minions, and transform them into a mini monsters.

When Mind and Willy were done with the IV, Willy went to Ghruv's house and could get a minion from there. No one see what happened and Willy took the minion until Mind's office. They inject the Red IV on him and waited to see how long it would take until he transform in the monster. It took round 7 seconds, and the minion transformed into an evil minion. Mind and Willy got so happy because with it they could dominate the whole world. They just need to have all the minions, which are more than two thousands minions. No one could destroy them.

To make everything good and get all the minions, Mind started thinking on a big party at his restaurant. He invited everyone in the city, included Ghruv and the girls. Ghruv accepted the invite, and the party would be in one week.

During this time, when Mega Mind and Willy were trying to solve what they could do to dominate the world, Ghruv and the minions were done with their gun. Whatever they shoot, the stuff would get smaller. The size of the stuff, would turn in 10 centimeters. But, after a while, the stuff would grow up again, and more bigly the stuff, faster it could grow. Ghruv and the minions didn't know about that.

After one week, Ghruv and the girls were getting ready to the party. Mega Mind and Willy were already waiting for the people to come. Some people started getting there around 7pm, and Ghruv with his little girls, got there at 8pm. When the party was going on, Mind told Willy to get a huge airplane, which could put all the minions inside. Willy went until Ghruv's house, and took all the minions. He just a lot of bananas in there, and all of them got inside. Closing the door, Willy started flying until the restaurant. The restaurant had a huge street were they could put airplanes in there. Getting there, Willy locked all the minions in some cadges and went back to the party. Mind went to his office, where were all the minions, and started putting the IV in their blood. In a while, all the minions were red and evil.

Still at the party, when Mega Mind got back, he started talking to Ghruv. Mind said "Hello Ghruv! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, you?"

"I'm okay. So how is the party?"

"It's really good, the kids are all having fun here"

"Good then. So Ghruv, I want to tell you something really important. What do you think, me and you work together and dominate the whole world?"

Ghruv stopped and started thinking, but he doesn't want to be in his group. Ghruv said "I think the girls are calling me, I should go there and talk to them" and started leaving.

Mega Mind was trying to convince him to stay, but it doesn't work. So, Mind went to his office, and Ghruv started to following him. When getting in the office, Mind saw Ghruv and in that time, Mind pressed a button, which brought all the minions in the cage off. Ghruv were so scared on see his minions all red and evil. Mind said "They can do whatever I want, they can destroy everything and no one can kill them. Be a part of my job, and together we can control the whole world."

"I don't trust you, and I don't want to kill everyone in this city or in the world. I just want a safe world, and me and you, will never happen." and Ghruv got the girls and went home.

Getting at home, Ghruv told the girls and Dr. Nepharo what just happened and they started thinking what they could do to transform the evil minion into a normal one. Three days passed and Mind was already at the top of his restaurant almost ready to leave the minions go and destroy the whole world, but Ghruv and his group found how they could change the minions. They putted a special liquid into a gelatin and mixed together. The minions only could get in the normal way if they eat the gelatin. At the top of the restaurant, waiting for one more hour, Mind was almost ready, but Ghruv and his group were flying at Ghruv's helicopter and started shooting the gelatins in the minions with the guns. After a while, all the minions were back, and Mind got so angry, so Ghruv got his gun and shot on him. Mind and Willy got so small and Ghruv put them in a glass. After that, he threw it on the ocean and left it there.

Ghruv, Dr. Nepharo, the minions, and the girls were at Ghruv's house celebrating, and at this moment, all of them were really close to each other. Ghruv even read a book to the girls before they sleep and give them a kiss also. Ghruv was turning a really good dad.


End file.
